Accidentally on Purpose
by falln-angl
Summary: Scott will do absolutely anything to save his dying wife...even if it means losing her.


Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, they belong to Marvel, 20th Century Fox, and whoever else has rights to them.

Author's notes: Set in the movieverse. Please pay special attention to the dates, cos they will be jumping around a lot. Um…title doesn't really make sense, but I really liked the wording of it, so there you go. //Refers to thoughts//

** Accidentally on Purpose **

01 August 2010

Scott Summers gazed into his wife's sleeping face, fighting to keep his tears from spilling. 'Please, be okay,' he whispered softly as not to wake her. 'You have to be okay, because I can't lose you. Charity needs you. _I_ need you.'

The serene face didn't answer. These were the only times he could allow himself to show any kinds of weakness. When she couldn't see him.

'I know you can still hear me,' Scott continued, stroking her hair. 'So you listen to me. You hang in there, okay? Don't you dare stop fighting. You hear me? Please, just…' He bit his lower lip for a moment. 'Don't leave me, okay?'

//Scott.//

He started at the voice in his head. //Jean.//

//The Professor found him.//

Scott almost cried out with relief. //How far away?//

//Jubilee will take the jet. He'll be here within twenty-four hours.//

//That's a long time…//

//It will be close.// A hesitation. //Scott, I don't want you to get your hopes up too-//

//She'll make it. She's strong.//

//What about you? You need your rest as well.//

Scott didn't reply.

With a sigh, Jean broke the connection.

He turned back to his wife on the narrow bed, leaning down so their faces were almost touching. 'You're beautiful, you know that,' he whispered, not taking his eyes off her closed lids. 'You're going to be just fine, I promise.'

Scott paused. 'I love you, Marie.'

*

29 July 2010

'Logan!'

Professor Xavier shook his head. 'Scott…'

'He saved her once, he can do it again.'

'He wants nothing more to do with us, Scott,' the older man reminded him gently.

'She's dying! I won't let her die.'

'Logan doesn't want to be found. And how do you think Rogue will react to having-'

'Professor, please,' Scott interrupted, almost begging. 'I have never asked you for anything before. Do this for me, for Marie.'

Professor Xavier closed his eyes for a moment. Then, he sighed in resignation. 'Alright, Scott. I will search for him, but only he will decide if he wants to come back or not.'

*

06 February 2004

Logan couldn't tear his eyes away from the exquisite beauty before him. Even when she was seventeen, he had known that she was gorgeous. But he had never realised the goddess she would grow up into.

When her eyes finally caught his, a look of surprise came over her face, and she lost her smile. Not exactly the reaction he had wanted. 'Logan?'

'Hey-' He broke off his greeting. _Kid_ she definitely was not. 'Marie.'

Finally, she smiled, walking towards him and leaving behind her male companion. Not running, walking. Logan tried to shake off his disappointment as she hugged him tightly, but briefly.

She smelled good. Extremely good. 'You're lookin' good.' Extremely good.

She laughed, taking a step back. 'It's good to see you, Logan. You're looking the same.' She took a closer look at his face, peering intently into his eyes. She frowned with concern. 'Tired?'

Logan would dare not admit that it was the thought of seeing her again that had made him travel for nearly twenty-four hours to Westchester. 'No sleep kinda does that to you,' he just said with a soft smile.

'Come on, let me take you inside,' Marie said, taking a hold of his arm and practically dragging him towards the mansion. He was surprised at how strong she had grown. 'John, I'll be back in a minute, kay?' she quickly called back to the guy standing alone with an annoyed look on his face.

Logan smirked to himself as he obediently followed her inside.

'Rogue, there you are,' a relieved sounding voice called out from their left.

Marie stopped, dropping his arm, as an innocent smile curved her full lips. 'Scott, sugar, what can I do for you?' she drawled, trace of her southern accent returning.

Scott? _Sugar_?

But ol' One-Eye wasn't even paying attention to her. However, he quickly regained his composure. 'Logan.'

'Cyke, you hurt my feelings,' Logan couldn't help ribbing. 'Thought I'd be welcomed back with open arms.'

The younger man smiled, but Logan couldn't make out the expression in his eyes due to the red glasses. 'It's good to see you back, Wolvie,' he replied, a hint of sarcasm entering his voice on the nickname.

Despite himself, Logan actually laughed. 'Boy is all grown up, huh?'

'Uh, Logan, it's wonderful to have you back, but I have to go,' Marie said, flashing him a quick smile before darting behind him and out he door.

Confused, Logan could only frown as she ignored Scott's shouts for her to stop. He tried to push down feelings of hurt and disappointment. 'What's going on?'

Summers looked at him. 'Theory lesson, which she hates.' He tilted his head slightly to one side, as if studying him. 'The Professor's out until tonight. Your room is exactly was you'd left it.'

*

01 August 2010

Beneath her lids, Scott could see her eyes start to move, and a slight frown came over her face. She was about to wake up.

He quickly composed himself, forcing his lips into a smile that he didn't feel like wearing. It was hard, but he didn't want to cause her anymore concern.

She opened her eyes, and didn't look surprised to see him. She smiled. A small, soft smile that lit up her pale face. 'Hey.'

'Hey, yourself.'

With a lot of effort, Marie slowly lifted her gloved hand and placed it against his cheek. 'You should be resting,' she whispered in a voice that came out breathy, laboured.

He took her hand and held it against his heart. 'No, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be.'

'It's been over three days, Scott. You need your sleep.'

But he said nothing, not wanting to contradict her. Besides, sleep meant wasted time, and that was something he couldn't afford to lose. He knew that he had to tell her about Logan, and his arrival the next day. But he couldn't. Not yet.

'It will be okay,' she whispered, her hand tightening slightly in his. 'Don't be sad.'

Scott couldn't hold it in any longer, and despite shutting his eyes tightly, the tears still slid down his cheeks. 'You're dying, Marie.'

'I know, Scott. Please, don't cry.'

'I can't lose you,' he whispered, opening his eyes and quickly wiping away the tears with his free hand.

'Shh, it'll be okay, I promise.'

He had to tell her. 'The Professor found Logan.'

Marie froze, her eyes hardening slightly at the name. 'You didn't…'

'I had to, Marie.'

She closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths. 'I'm not going to do it.'

'I'm not going to let you die, damnit!' He had lost control. Something only she could ever make him do. 'I'm sorry,' he whispered.

She opened her eyes again. 'He's going to be in my head again, Scott.'

Something he had to live with. 'I'm not going to let you die,' he repeated, his voice firm but softer this time. 'I _won't_ let you die.'

*

01 January 2006

She looked down at him on bended knees, her eyes widening in shock and her heart unable to stop beating wildly against her chest. Almost instantly, the New Year's party inside faded, until all she could hear was her own ragged breathing.

'I love you, Marie. More than I've ever loved anyone before. I want nothing more in this world than to be the one who goes to bed with you every night, and wakes beside you every morning.' He stopped, his voice getting husky and emotional. 'I want to be the one who puts a smile on your face every day. I want to live the rest of my life with you.'

Marie felt the tears forming in the back of her eyes, and she made no move to wipe them away as they slid down her cheeks.

'I want you. I need you.' He took a shaky breath. 'I love you. Will you marry me?'

Unable to stop her hand from shaking, Marie reached down and framed her hands around his face, gently pulling him up for a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, holding him close, and whispered her answer softly in his ear.

'I love you, Scott. And nothing in this world would make me happier than to marry you.'

*

02 August 2010

Scott woke slowly, his back and neck aching. However, he felt someone lightly caressing his hair, and it more than made up for the uncomfortableness. He lifted his head, and smiled at his beautiful wife. 'Hey.'

'Hey, yourself. Glad to see you finally managed to get a little sleep.'

He wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not, but it sounded like her voice was sounding softer each passing day. He said nothing, just smiled and stood up to stretch. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Due to her weakened state, she was unable to control her powers, and thus he was unable to touch her skin.

'How is Charity?' she asked.

Scott felt a wave of guilt for not having paid enough attention to their daughter, but he smiled for her. 'She's doing just fine.'

'I wish I could touch her…' The pain in her eyes made him want to cry.

'I-'

//Scott, Marie. He's here.//

Logan.

Beneath his touch, he felt her tense up. 'Marie, please…'

But she was shaking her head, her breathing coming out more heavily, ragged. 'No! I…I _can't_!'

Scott hated emotional blackmail, but he was more than prepared to do absolutely anything for her to live. 'Think of Charity, Marie. She needs her mother.'

A wounded look came over her face. She knew exactly what he was doing, and as his guilt increased, so did his relief as a look of resignation slowly replaced the hurt. 'Scott…'

'I'm sorry, Marie.'

She nodded, briefly. 'I know.' Her eyes closed as her breathing grew even more laboured. 'I love you, Scott,' she whispered, almost inaudible.

Scott was watching her slowly slipping away from him, and his grip on her hand tightened. 'Don't you dare!' he said to her fiercely. 'Don't you dare leave me, Marie! He's coming. Don't you dare give up.'

*

29 March 2002

'I don't need your pity.'

'I ain't here to give it to you.'

Scott stared at the young woman before him, surprised at her tone. He quickly shook his head. 'I'm sorry, Rogue. That wasn't fair.'

'No, it wasn't,' she agreed simply, taking a seat beside him on the grass. 'Especially since all I wanted to do was be a friend.'

A friend. Scott realised he probably didn't have many of those. He had his team members and colleagues, and he had his students. But he wasn't sure he had many friends. Even Professor Xavier was more a mentor than a real friend.

'Thank you, Rogue. But I'm fine,' he replied shortly.

She didn't move. 'There's no such thing as too many friends, Mr Summers.'

He had to smile at the oxymoron. 'You are not my student anymore, Rogue. Please, call me Scott.'

'Alright, Scott.' She turned to face him, a serious look on her face. 'I'm sorry to be using a cliché, but would you like to talk about it?'

It was actually a good question. Did he want to talk to Rogue about his breakup with Jean? 'I…' He trailed off, frowning, unsure.

But Rogue merely nodded, standing up. 'I understand, and it's okay. If you ever need or want someone to talk to, I'm always here.' She smiled gently down at him. 'That's what friends are for, Scott.'

He watched as she walked away, suddenly realising that she was no longer the lost, unsure seventeen year old who had first arrived at Westchester. She was all grown up, mature. A woman.

And a desperately needed friend.

*

02 August 2010

'They're in there,' Jubilee told him softly, nodding towards the closed door.

Without acknowledging her, Logan strode purposely forward, pushing open the door. But quickly stopped at the scene before him. Summers was holding onto Marie's hands tightly, demanding that she not leave him yet.

Marie…

Logan's eyes shifted to the figure on the bed, and was shocked at how pale she was. She looked almost dead. She _was_ almost dead. Forcing back everything but his concern for her, he quickly made his way beside the bed, opposite Summers.

The man didn't even lift his eyes from his wife's face.

Logan stared down at her…she was still so beautiful. Her breathing was almost non-existent, and her heartbeat was slow. Very slow.

Without any words, Logan quickly took off his gloves and reached out towards the porcelain-like face. He was half-afraid she would crack beneath his touch. He closed his eyes, concentrating on nothing but letting his healing powers heal the one woman who would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Nothing was happening.

His eyes flew open, and he stared down at still face. She had stopped breathing.

'No…'

*

16 June 2004

'Logan, promise me one thing.'

'Anything.'

'Never leave without me.'

He stared down at the top of her head, and gently reached over to caress her hair. 'I promise, Marie.'

She lifted her head from where it rested on his bare chest, and smiled serenely at him. 'I don't think I ever told you how ridiculously happy I am that you're back.'

'Oh, you have, don't worry,' he grinned down at her. 'If I remember distinctly, you told me several times last night.'

A small blush spread over her cheeks, and she buried her face against the hollow of his neck. 'I meant with words.'

He couldn't help laughing. 'Oh. Well, then no, I believe that was actually the first time you ever said those exact words.'

'I love you, Logan.'

The words meant more to him than his entire life, and his smile turned soft as he gazed down at the side of her beautiful face. This young woman, with her melodious accent and voice, her quick and infectious smile, had managed to tame the beast known as Wolverine.

He knew that she wasn't expecting an answer from him, and after a few minutes he heard the rhythmic breathing of someone asleep. But he continued to watch her in contented silence. Her long, dark lashes resting softly against her creamy complexion, the full, pink lips curved into a relaxed, almost imperceptible smile.

When he was more than certain that she couldn't hear him, he whispered the words that he knew would take a lot of practice to say while she was awake. 'I love you, Marie.'

*

02 August 2010

Scott stared down at her face, completely numb. The horrified tone in Logan's voice said more than his single uttered word ever could.

He tightened his grip on her hands, bringing them against his heart and willing her live. 'Try again,' he commanded tonelessly, not moving his eyes from the pale face.

'I-'

'Do it.' Scott hadn't been able to keep the desperation from entering his voice, and he finally looked up at the man he knew would never fully be expelled from their lives. Especially if he succeeded. 'Please.'

Logan nodded, and closing his eyes, reached out to place his hand against Marie's forehead.

*

14 November 2009

The two of them waited together in almost reverent silence. Every second felt like a minute, every minute an hour. They had no choice but to wait.

Scott gently tightened his arms around Marie's waist as he felt her lean against him. He could feel how tense she was. He knew how much this meant to her, and he desperately wanted her to be happy.

Beside them, the little timer ticked loudly, informing them that they still had two more minutes.

'Why do these things always take forever?' Marie murmured softly. 'Anticipation is so overrated.'

He couldn't help smiling at her rhetorical question, one she asked every single time. This was the sixth test, and things had gotten gradually harder for the both of them. But it was always devastating to her.

Her own arms tightened around his. 'Do you have any particular names in mind yet?' she asked after a moment of silence.

Scott was surprised. 'We're getting a little ahead of ourselves here, aren't we?'

'Planning is everything, oh mighty leader,' she teased him lightly.

He laughed at her choice of words. The exact same one he always told her when they were on a mission. 'That it most certainly is.'

The timer ticked over to the last minute. It was always the longest sixty seconds.

'I like Charity, for a girl,' Marie said. 'I think it's going to be a girl.'

'Charity Summers.' Scott loved the name.

His wife lapsed into silence again, and he could feel her heart beginning to pick up speed. His was doing the exact same thing. Forty-five seconds – it seemed like forty-five minutes – to go.

Thirty seconds…

The silence grew taut, anxious. Three seconds…two…one.

The timer began to ring shrilly, and Scott reached over and quickly turned it off. Marie straightened up, but didn't lose contact with his body. She reached over and picked up the slim piece of paper sitting beside the timer.

It was pink.

She screamed in utter delight, turning to throw her arms around him. She held onto him tightly, and she started to cry with happiness.

Scott pulled away, only to frame her face with both his hands and kiss her deeply. When it ended, he smiled down at her. 'Happy Valentine's Day, Mommy.'

****

*

02 August 2010

This time Logan felt it almost immediately. The sensation that felt like something was being pulled from inside of him, but was getting pushed right back as well. His first instinct was to pull away, but he couldn't move.

Marie was draining him of everything. His thoughts, his memories, his feelings. It felt like his entire life was pouring right out of his every pore.

He was going to die…

*

13 January 2005

Scott watched the two lone figures, and unlike everybody else, at least tried to look disinterested, nonchalant. Like he didn't care what was going on. But he did. A lot.

Logan, his back straight and stiff, head high and proud. He didn't want anyone to see how hurt he was. What the poor man didn't realise that everyone could clearly see it in every gesture that he did.

Marie, her back as straight and stiff, her head as high and proud. And her eyes, a blazing fury. Nobody had ever seen her so angry, and nobody wanted to see her so angry ever again. Everyone was just relieved that her wrath wasn't directed at them.

Exactly a week ago, the two lovers had fought. A little something that had triggered Marie's rage, and Logan's out-of-control, destructive nature. The whole school had heard the commotion, but nobody knew what had exactly happened, what hurtful words had been said between the two people whose obvious love and affection toward the other had been envied by all.

And nobody would ever know what had come to pass in that room. There had been a mountain of anger, an ocean of hurt. And it had been intensely deep. That was the most anyone could gather.

It was a surprise that Logan had managed to stick around for so long. He made it clear that there was no way he was coming back, ever again. Marie was just as adamant about not wanting him to return, ever again.

That morning was tensely silence around the entire school. Everyone was a bundle of nervous energy, unsure of what to do or what to say. The atmosphere had been the same throughout the past week. That morning was beautiful. The sun was high and bright, with no trace of a single wisp of cloud. The expansive blue sky seemed to stretch on forever. But nobody noticed.

Everyone heard the enraged revving of the motorcycle as it sped out of Xavier's School for Gifted Children. Everyone heard it for the last time.

*

02 August 2010

Marie's eyes flew open, and she gasped as cold air filled her lungs. She could feel the sensations flowing through her entire body, and straight into her head. Instinctively, she jerked her head away from the point of contact, but didn't get far.

It didn't matter. It was enough.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a figure disappear, slumping to the floor. She sat up, concerned that she had killed…Logan.

Scott was already beside the fallen Logan, and he looked up at her in wonder. 'He's still alive, but barely.'

Seemingly out of nowhere, Jean appeared beside Scott and gently pulled him away. 'I'll take care of him,' she promised. Behind her, Hank appeared, and easily picked up the unconscious Logan.

'Marie, you're alive,' a voice breathed in relief beside her.

She turned to face her husband…and flinched, pulling away. She ignored the look of hurt on his face, unable to concentrate on anything but the one sentence floating in her head.

'It's always been you, Marie.'

Oh, god…Logan was in her head again, filling her with thoughts and emotions he never could say with words.

*

05 August 2010

She watched the two lone figures in the room, wanting to avert her eyes but unable to. Rogue, her back straight, her head high, her arms crossed. Scott, his shoulders slumped, his head down, his hands clenched. Their backs to the other.

Rogue's pregnancy had been a difficult one, and she had been haemorrhaged badly, even before the baby had come out. But it was afterwards that had worried everyone the most. She had lost way too much blood, she had been weakened to the point of near death. But the bleeding hadn't stopped, yet she had been strong enough to live another couple of days.

It had been Scott's idea to summon Logan, and nobody had been more surprised than her. Nobody had thought of Logan at all. Heck, nobody had thought of Logan in over five years. But Scott had been insistent.

Logan had agreed to return almost immediately, especially once he heard the words 'she's dying'. And so he had saved Rogue's life once again. He woke up only after an hour's unconsciousness, and had left soon thereafter without a word to anybody.

She watched the aftermath of that simple touch that saved a life…but destroyed a love – a family, a marriage – that had been deeply envied by all.

Scott had insisted on calling upon Logan…and lost the very same thing he wanted to save.

****

The End


End file.
